Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a gear changing control apparatus that controls a gear changing device of a bicycle according to a plurality of operation modes of an auxiliary power device that is provided to the bicycle and that assists a manual drive force.
Background Information
Assisted bicycles are provided with a drive unit having a motor for generating an auxiliary force. On example of a conventional assisted bicycle is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,306,309. The assisted bicycle disclosed in this Japanese Patent can be switched between a plurality of types of auxiliary forces with a switch.